Carcerem
by Isagawa
Summary: Panique à la capitale ! Shishirendan, la prison de Konoha, a été désertée par le criminel Sasuke Uchiwa. Tandis que la métropole est sans dessus-dessous, des jeunes gens ont décidé de démêler cette affaire... - Propos recueillis par Kakashi Hatake.


**Titre : Carcerem**

**Auteurs : Moi, c'est-à-dire Isagawa, et Jù-chan. Pas la peine de la chercher, elle n'est pas sur . Pour voir son site (où elle a également publié ce One-Shot), allez sur «juu konoha . skyrock . com (sans les espaces).**

**Personnages : Sasuke – Naruto. J'imagine qu'on peut voir ça comme un couple.**

**Note : Et oui, c'est encore moi, malheureusement ! Avec un nouveau OS en prime, que Jù et moi avons co-écrit en moins de 24 h. ! Ca peut paraître beaucoup, comme ça, mais il a fallut avoir les idées, les écrire et les recopier pour qu'on ai chacune 1 exemplaire ! C'était un peu le marathon... **

**Note 2 : Si vous allez sur le site de Jù, ''Elou-chan'', c'est moi ! **

**Allez, bonne lecture ! **

****

_Panique à la capitale du feu !_  
><em>Shishirendan, la prison de Konoha, a été désertée par un criminel bien connu, Sasuke Uchiwa.<em>  
><em>Tandis que la métropole est sans dessus-dessous, des jeunes gens ont décidé de démêler les fils de cette affaire...<em>

Propos recueillis par Kakashi Hatake

****

_08 Mai 2003  
><em>  
><strong><span>TÉMOIGNAGES<span>**

• Tenten(_prisonnière à Shishirendan_)  
>« Sasuke s'est échappé ? Je n'en suis pas surprise. Depuis quelques jours, il semblait plutôt préoccupé. En même temps, c'est de bonne guerre... Quoi, vous ne savez pas ? Il parait qu'il ne serait pas celui qu'on croit... »<p>

• Temari et Gaara NO SABAKU(_visiteurs_)  
>« <span>T<span> : Déjà, nous, on est pas dans cette affaire. On était juste venu voir notre frère et voilà que la nouvelle nous tombe dessus.  
><span>G<span> : C'est scandaleux. On ne laisse pas sortir le directeur de la prison de Suna et sa sœur, comme s'ils avaient peur que l'on commette un meurtre.  
><span>T<span> : Qu'est-ce qu'on gagnerait à faire un meurtre ? Ils ne sont pas fute-fute, les gardiens d'ici. »

• Sai(_prisonnier à__Shishirendan_)  
><em>Sai ne voulut répondre à aucune de nos questions et se contenta de nous fixer avec un sourire louche.<em>

• Iruka UMINO(_gardien de la section Est de Shishirendan_)  
>« A l'heure de l'évasion, Sasuke a profité du roulement de gardes pour s'échapper. Cela montre que soit il est bien informé, soit il avait planifié son plan à l'avance. De toute manière, il n'était pas séquestré dans la section Est. Vous devriez plutôt aller voir Asuma, de la section Ouest. »<p>

**** _

**RECIT**  
><span><strong><br>**  
>- Écoutez Kakashi-sensei, je sais que vous n'êtes pas d'accord mais vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher !<br>- Naruto, glissa Sakura, calme-toi...  
>- Mais Sakura, c'est de Sasuke qu'on parle ! LE Sasuke ! Notre ami d'enfance ! C'est pas parce qu'il a trempé dans une affaire dont les circonstances sont troubles qu'on doit le laisser au trou jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !<br>- ...J'ai pas voulu dire ça...  
>- Oui mais t'as DIS! Franchement Sakura, c'est pas cool, tu pourrais apprendre à me faire confiance après toutes ces années, on se connaît bien et...<br>- PUTAIN NARUTO FERME-LA ET ECOUTE MOI !  
>Silence stupéfait.<br>- Bon, soupira Sakura, maintenant que tout est clair on va pouvoir s'expliquer. Kakashi-sensei, on savait très bien que vous n'approuveriez pas en venant vous trouver mais on est venu. Alors ne comptez pas sur nous pour abandonner. En plus, vous savez très bien qu'on est sans doute les seuls à pouvoir retrouver Sasuke.  
>- Et pan, dans les dents, marmonna Naruto.<br>- Il faudrait nous mettre d'accord dans nos rôles respectifs dans cette affaire, fit elle. Kakashi-sensei, seriez vous d'accord pour lire nos rapports et les communiquer aux prisonniers ?  
>- Mais, euh... Sakura, pourquoi on communiquerait nos rapports aux prisonniers ? hasarda<br>Naruto.  
>- Si nous leur parlons de l'enquête, soutint Kakashi, ils se souviendront de quelque chose.<br>- Alors on a votre accord ? demanda Sakura, les yeux brillants.  
>Kakashi soupira.<br>- Vous avez mon accord.

_ **** _

**RAPPORT du 10/05/2003 au matin**

08/05/03 à 16h52 :

Évasion de Sasuke Uchiwa, sûrement par la porte de derrière, puisque aucun gardien à l'entrée ne l'a vu sortir.  
>Nous avons parlé de Sasuke en passant à Shishirendan pour voir comment réagissaient les gens. Seule réaction : sourire, assez louche je dois le dire, de Saï.<br>Apparemment, Sasuke aurait préparé son plan assez longtemps à l'avance pour savoir qu'il y aurait une défaillance dans le roulement de 17h.  
>Aucune autre nouvelle pour l'instant.<p>

___Rapport rédigé par Sakura Haruno et envoyé à 17h13 par voie rapide le 10 mai 2003_

****

_  
><strong><span>TÉMOIGNAGES<span>**

• Tenten(_prisonnière à Shishirendan_)  
>« Ah, vous revoilà, vous. Quoi, il faut qu'on vous explique tout ? Vous êtes assez nul, même Inspecteur Gadget fait mieux que vous. Bon. Voilà ce que je sais : apparemment, Sasuke n'a pas trempé seul dans cette histoire. Y avait aussi 3 mecs et 1 nana avec lui, qui venaient d'Oto, mais qui ont réussi à s'enfuir. Résultat, Uchiwa a été le seul coffré. Après, c'est seulement des rumeurs... Moi, j'dis ça, j'dis rien.»<p>

• Hinata HYUGA(_visiteur_)  
>« J-je venais seulement voir Shino, moi... Quel idiot, aussi... On a pas idée de faire du trafic d'insectes tropicaux... Comment ? Sasuke s'est échappé ? Et... Et Naruto ? »<p>

• Ino YAMANAKA(_visiteur_)  
>« Sasuke, c'était mon amour d'enfance. Déjà à l'époque, il était mystérieux, et on était toutes folles de lui. Si j'avais su qu'il tournerait comme ça... J'me souviens, la seule chose qui le rendait plus humain, c'était son frère. »<p>

• Kiba INUZUKA(_prisonnier à Shishirendan_)  
>« Quoi, Sas'ke ? Il s'est échappé ? Bah, tant mieux pour lui. J'veux pas dire, c'te prison, c'est vraiment le bagne. Même pour des évènements exceptionnels et sous surveillance, ils nous laissent pas sortir. »<p>

• Neji HYUGA (_visiteur_)  
>« Je me souviens bien de Sasuke. Déjà à la base, il était pas net, mais depuis ce jour de mai, il a vraiment changé du tout au tout. Vous ne savez pas ? ...Mais si ! Ça a fait la une des journaux. Son frère a été tué par l'ennemi.<br>En passant, vous ne savez pas où est la cellule de Tenten ? »

****

**RÉCIT**

- Connaissant Sasuke, reprit Shikamaru, il se pourrait qu'il veuille accomplir une vengeance. Cependant, d'autres pistes ne sont pas à exclure.

- Pourquoi une vengeance ? Il a quelque chose à venger ?  
>- Voyons Sakura, regarde ici, fit le brun en pointant du doigt les témoignages d'Ino et Neji. Son frère a été tué, même si par l'instant on ne sait pas par qui. Sasuke le sait peut-être, lui.<br>Naruto secoua la tête.  
>- Sasuke ne ferait jamais ça. Il ne foncerait pas tête baissée pour une vengeance dont il ne sait rien ! Il est trop intelligent pour ça !<br>- Naruto, dit Sakura, ne te fais pas trop d'illusions. Il est quand même allé en prison...  
>Le blond lui arracha les papiers des mains et les parcourut avant de sourire.<br>- Eh, c'est trop fort ! Regardez, son frère a été tué en mai et ON EST EN MAI ! Tu vois Sakura, quand tu me dis que les coïncidences n'existent pas !  
>Shikamaru et Sakura échangèrent un regard.<p>

****

**RAPPORT du 10 mai 2003 après-midi**

14h30 :

RDV avec Shikamaru Nara de la section scientifique de Konoha. Dans certains témoignages, on évoque la mort du frère de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiwa. Drôle de coïncidence :  
>l'anniversaire de la mort d'Itachi et l'évasion de Sasuke se sont produits en mai.<br>Nous avançons.  
>Pas d'autres nouvelles pour l'instant.<p>

_Rapport rédigé par Sakura Haruno et envoyé à 17h37 par voie rapide le 10 mai 2003_

****

**TÉMOIGNAGES**

• Karin(_prisonnière à Shishirendan_)  
>« Ah Sasuke, le beau Sasuke. Oui j'ai fais équipe avec lui, un temps, et puis il m'a jeté comme une vielle chaussette.<br>Bizarrement je ne lui en veux pas. »

• Asuma Sarutobi(_gardien à Shishirendan_)  
>« C'est vrai qu'Uchiwa avait l'air plus nerveux ces derniers temps, mais en même temps, il ne laissait jamais paraître grand chose. Il avait un sommeil plutôt agité. Durant mes rondes de nuit, je l'entendais parfois balbutier des mots sans suites, comme : « Itachi » ou « ...ends-moi » ou encore « ...rais là ».<br>Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que cela veut dire. »

• Saï(_prisonnier à Shishirendan_)  
><em>Nous fîmes une dernière tentative auprès de lui mais quand on lui demanda qu'il connaissait Sasuke, il n'eut qu'un sourire et une parole. <em>

_«Qui sait... »._

• Shino Aburame(_prisonnier à Shishirendan_)  
>« Ce que je sais, c'est que Sasuke était proche de son frère. Ah, vous le savez déjà? Je ne sais pas quand il est mort, mais je quasiment sûr qu'il a été enterré au cimetière des Arcanes Lunaires. Si, celui au bout de la ville.<br>Je ne sais rien d'autre. »

****

**RECIT**

- Quoi de neuf? Demanda Sakura

- J'ai fais des recherches et j'ai réussi à trouver son dossier, déclara Shikamaru en posant sur le bureau une grosse pile de papiers.  
>Il fouilla quelques instants et finit part trouver le dossier et le brandis, tel un trophée.<br>- « Itachi Uchiwa », lut-il, « naissance à Konoha le **/**/** ; métier... » bon, ça on s'en fout, hm... ah, voilà : mort en mission de reconnaissance le 11 mai 1996 », c'est-à-dire, il y a 7 ans tout juste.  
>- Voilà!, s'écria Naruto en écartant les bras. Encore mai! J'te l'avais bien dis que les coïncidences ça existe, mais tu m'écoutes jamais!<br>- Ce n'est pas que je ne t'écoutes jamais, tu n'as juste jamais rien intéressant à dire!  
>- T'façon j'en ai marre, t'es toujours à me critiquer ; même quand on était petits tu léchais les bottes de Sasuke et moi j'étais le pauvre imbécile de service. Mais le truc c'est qu'en ce moment moi je suis là alors que Sasuke gambade on ne sait où dans la nature!<br>- Naruto...

- Nan mais j'en ai assez moi, si t'as de la place dans ton coeur pour un criminel et pas pour un idiot comme moi, et bah ... Et bah j'm'en vais!  
>- Narut...<br>Il claqua porte derrière lui.

- M'énerve, Sakura elle croit que je peux pas retrouver Sasuke tout seul alors que je lui ai fais une promesse, et en plus elle croit pas aux coïncidences! C'est vrai, c'est bizarre que tout soit en mai, Itachi meut le 11 mai, et puis on est aussi le 11 mai, sans compter le cimetière de Arcanes Lunaires et...  
>D'un coup, on vit clairement une petite ampoule s'allumer sur le dessus de sa tête.<br>- Ah ben merde, laissa-t-il échapper.  
>Et il se mit à courir.<p>

Il sentait le gravier crisser sous ses pieds, et un point de côté lui cisailler les côtes. Il balaya l'étendue du cimetière du regard, aperçut un silhouette assise devant la tombe, se plia en deux pour calmer la douleur et lança :  
>- Je savais que tu serais là.<br>Il remarqua le frisson qui agita le corps du brun – apparemment, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver – mais l'autre ne le regarda même pas. Alors Naruto s'avança et prit place à côté de son ami prostré devant la tombe.  
>Les mains de Sasuke tremblaient.<br>- Il te manque, hein ? murmura le blond.  
>Il s'attendait à tout mais absolument pas à ça. Sasuke se retourna d'un mouvement brusque, et, avant que Naruto ait le temps de réagir, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'enlaça. Et quand enfin Naruto passa, lui aussi, ses bras autour du corps du brun, celui-ci enfouit le tête dans son cou et pleura. Longtemps.<p>

****

**RAPPORT**

26/05/2003

Suite à différents témoignages et à la reprise d'une enquête, il a été prouvé que Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas le seul fautif dans l'affaire. Sont également suspectés : Jirobo, Sakon, Tayuya et Kidomaru du village du Son.  
>Après un passage au tribunal, il a été décidé que Sasuke Uchiwa resterait encore emprisonné 6 mois à Shishirendan avant d'être libéré, sous surveillance.<p>

Pour la résolution finale de cette enquête , nous remercions :  
>- Naruto Uzumaki<br>- Sakura Haruno  
>- Shikamaru Nara<br>- Temari & Gaara No Sabaku  
>- Hinata &amp; Neji Hyûga<br>- Ino Yamanaka  
>- Asuma Umino &amp; Iruka Sarutobi (gardiens à Shishirendan)<br>- Tenten (à Shishirendan pour trafic d'armes)  
>- Kiba Inuzuka (à Shishirendan pour état d'ébriété au volant)<br>- Karin (à Shishirendan pour assassinat)  
>- Shino Aburame (à Shishirendan pour trafic d'insectes tropicaux)<br>-Saï (à Shishirendan pour viol), même s'il nous a simplement foutu la pétoche.

Propos, rapports et témoignages recueillis par Kakashi Hatake.

************

**Reviews ?**


End file.
